Silver Springs
by Owl and Crow
Summary: When Katie Bell graduated from Hogwarts she promised herself that she would never read another boring book.Once she left Hogwarts she ‘accidentally’ set her History of Magick book on fire.


A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I'd first of all like to apologize to anyone who enjoyed the book Moby Dick, I make fun of it in this story. And I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update anything. I just got a job and it's cutting majorly into my free time. And I just turned eighteen! Be happy for me! I can buy cigarettes and dirty magazines, not that I want either, but I can and that's the important thing!

If you haven't read my profile, perhaps you will read this. I feel that writing is very personal, whether you're writing about yourself or not. I'm giving you an intimate look inside of my head, into the way I think about things. I must say that nothing is accomplished by leaving a bad review. All that you end up doing is hurting the writer's feelings. If you think a story is stupid or bad KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! And last but not least if you disagree with the subject matter of a certain story, then don't read it.

All I want to do is please my readers, but I will not compromise my stories for someone can't or won't appreciate it for what it is. I've gotten a couple of bad reviews in my life and let me tell you, they accomplished nothing. I wasn't going to change my story because one person didn't like a certain thing about it. If this amounts to anything let it be this: when a writer writes it's because they love it and want other people to love it too. Please respect that.

Silver Springs

When Katie Bell graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she promised herself that she would never read another boring book again. While in Hogwarts she wanted to get good grades. She was not obsessed with it like some of her classmates, but she did want to make her parents proud. But once she left Hogwarts she 'accidentally' set her History of Magick book on fire.

Katie's mother had once told her that reading was a wonderful way to expand her mind and her vocabulary. Katie decided that her mother had never heard Alicia Spinnet after being woken up at three in the morning for Quidditch practice. Hearing that had expanded Katie's vocabulary vastly.

The madman who had insisted on waking up Alicia that early was Katie's boyfriend. Well, he was not her boyfriend when he woke Alicia up at three in the morning for Quidditch practice, but he was her boyfriend at the present and that was all that mattered to Katie.

Another thing that mattered to Katie was that fact that her favorite shirt did not fit her anymore. Nor did her favorite pants. All that fit was her pajama pants and a t-shirt that she took from Oliver. What was worse was that Katie did not have any money to buy new cloths with.

She could ask her parents for money, but she was pretty sure that they were still very mad about the whole pregnant thing. Sure they had hugged her and told her that they respected her decision, but Katie could not ignore the look of shame on her father's face.

She could ask Alicia or Angelina for money, but her parents had always warned her against barrowing money from friends. And besides Alicia had already bought her a crib, a Quidditch inspired mobile and had insisted on decorating the guest room that was going to become the baby's room, Katie would feel bad asking for more.

She could ask the twins. As that thought struck her, she realized that she must have lost her mind. The Weasley twins still had not gotten over her 'making icky' with Oliver, and made sure to remind her of it every time she saw them.

Katie looked at the clock by the side of her bed and noticed that she had been standing in front of the mirror for two hours. But she could not help herself. Who would not be interested in how their body had changed?

Five months ago Katie Bell had been one hundred twenty pounds wearing a b-cup. But as Katie looked at herself in the mirror she noted the twenty extra pounds she was carrying and the large c-cup her breasts had become.

She frowned at her reflection. She did not feel sexy anymore. Oliver told her many times that he still found her sexy, but she was having a hard time believing him. The growing stretch marks and oddly round belly did not say sexy to Katie.

No, to Katie it said that after eleven months of dating she had let herself go. Alicia suggested that Katie take a Quidditch workout class after she had the baby. Katie liked the idea of that. She had been in great shape when Oliver had been her captain. But if Katie could not afford to buy clothes how was she supposed to pay for a workout class?

All of the savings her parents had set aside for her was going to pay the rent. She refused to let Oliver pay for everything. He already had to pay for all the groceries and all the bills. Katie did not want him to think that she intended to live off of him. So asking him for money was out of the question.

Katie had not told Oliver, but she intended to get a job once the baby was born. She wanted to make her own money and really contribute to their life together. Oliver had given her a key to his volt, but Katie was sure she would never use it. Unless, of course, it became their volt with Katie adding money in as well as Oliver.

Katie stopped looking at herself in the mirror when she heard a soft knock at the door. With the war getting worse, she and Oliver had cast an Anti-Apparation charm on their flat. She looked through the peep hole and saw two of her best friends. Angelina and Alicia. She let them in.

"Katie, we're going out to lunch, correct?" Angelina asked.

"As far as I know," Katie said, as she grabbed her purse. Unbeknownst to her Oliver had slipped a couple gallons into her purse so that she could afford lunch. He was well aware of how stubborn she was being about money.

"Then what are you wearing?"

"Angelina!" Alicia exclaimed. "Don't say that. She looks……… she's glowing! Just look at her. Glowing." Katie blinked at her friend.

"Alicia, I'm well aware of the fact that I look like shit. I can't fit into any of my nice cloths anymore," she said.

"I never said you look like shit," Angelina said.

"I know, I did."

"Well, then we'll just have to take you shopping," Alicia said brightly. "I know this great store called Pea in the Pod. I heard that they have some beautiful clothes."

"That's lovely, Alicia, but I haven't got any money for new clothes," Katie said.

"Fred said that Oliver gave you a key to his volt," Angelina said.

"He did."

"Then you do have money," Alicia said.

"No."

"No," she repeated.

"That's right, no. I refuse to spend his well earned money," Katie said.

"Well earned," Angelina repeated. "That's debatable."

"What?" Katie asked.

"He's playing Quidditch, it may be hard for some people, but not for Oliver Wood," Angelina said.

"Oh, that's beside the point," Alicia said, "Oliver is rich and he wants to share his riches with you. Come one, Katie, we'll just get a couple of outfits to get you through the rest of your pregnancy."

"No," Katie said.

"Katie."

"No, if it's his money, I'm not spending it, now let's go to lunch." Katie walked out the door.

---- Two Months Later----

Oliver Wood woke up with a start. Within the first few seconds of wakefulness he noticed two very interesting things. First of all the light in the living room was on and second of all he was alone in bed. He rolled over and checked the clock. It was three in the morning.

Oliver sighed and heaved himself out of bed. When he entered the living room he got the shock of his life.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed.

"Oliver!" she said, shocked. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Are you-? I can't believe what I'm seeing!" he said. Katie covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it just sort of happened. I didn't enjoy it! I swear!"

"I saw how far you got," he said, "you must have been enjoying it!"

"I didn't! I swear! I promise!"

"Kitty, since when have you been bored enough to……………… read Moby Dick?" he asked. That's right Katie Bell picked up a boring book and then read it through practically to the end.

"I don't know!" she shrieked. "It must be the hormones messing with my mind! I tried to stop! I really did!"

Oliver could not help but be amused by her reaction. After all, she was just reading. He was just making big deal out of it because he had never seen her reading, even when they were at Hogwarts.

"Kitty, I guess it's not a big deal," he said, sarcastically, "but I'll definitely be telling the twins about this." Katie grasped.

"You won't," she said, "to the woman carrying your child!" Oliver grinned.

"Of course, I won't, Kitty." She looked incredibly relieved. "But, you must tell me why you're awake at three in the morning reading an intolerably boring book." Katie wiggled uncomfortably on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. Oliver leaned against the door frame of the bed room and watched as Katie looked anywhere but at Oliver.

"Why?" he asked. She looked a little ashamed and he did not like it one bit.

"I woke up because I was hungry and when we didn't have anything I wanted I went to the corner store-"

"Katie!" Oliver exclaimed. He went from relaxed to scared in seconds.

"I know it was stupid and that I could've gotten hurt but I really wanted a chocolate chip cookie and we didn't have any!" Katie said. Oliver walked over to her and started feeling her up. Or at least that's what Katie thought he was doing. In fact Oliver was making sure that she had not gotten hurt. "Oliver, what are you doing?" she eventually asked. If he wanted to touch her, who was she to complain?

"I'm making sure that you didn't get hurt," he said. Katie frowned at this.

"Would I really be here, reading no less, if I had encountered anything unsavory?" she asked.

"Unsavory?" he repeated. "I think that book has changed your vocabulary, love." Katie gasped again.

"Next time I say some big word be sure to slap me," she said.

"I will do no such thing to the woman carrying my child," Oliver said. He grabbed her hands. "Kitty, promise me that you won't go out at night alone ever again."

For the record, Katie Bell did not like being told what to do. Even when Oliver had been her captain she did not like doing what he said, simply because he had told her and not asked her.

"I'm an adult, you know? Not your little Chaser that needs looking after," she said, harshly.

"No, you're my girlfriend who is pregnant with my child in a time of war," he said, equally as harsh. He knew that her tone was only because of her hormones, but it irritated him all the same. He could tell that he had over done it when Katie's eyes started to water. "Oh, Kitty, I'm sorry!" Oliver hugged her as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I know I did something wrong but you didn't have to yell at me!" she sobbed. Oliver wiped her eyes and kissed her all over her face.

"Kitty, I didn't mean to sound so insensitive."

"I'm tire, fat, ugly and pregnant all because of you!" Katie grabbed Oliver's shirt and cried into his chest.

"All I want is for you to be safe, Kitty. That's all I meant by it and how many times do I have tell you that you're beautiful?" he asked. She pulled her head out of his chest and sniffled.

"I don't feel beautiful," she said.

"But you are," he insisted.

"I'm fat, none of my clothes fit so look like shit everyday." Katie wiped her eyes on the shirt that she was wearing. Oliver recognized that it was one of his shirts. He blinked at her.

"Why don't you go buy new clothes?"

"I don't have any money." She started crying again, as though he had brought up something terrible which just confused him.

"But I have money that I want you to spend," he said.

"But it's not my money!" Katie whaled.

"You're not on about that again, are you?" Oliver sighed. He had been trying to convince her to spend his money for months now. Still she refused. "Plenty of women and men live off of the other person in their lives."

"But I don't want to be like them!" Katie wiped her eyes on the shirt she was wearing, again. Oliver grabbed her hands.

"Kitty, you can't get a job while you're pregnant, let me take care of you while you are." She made a pathetic noise. Oliver fought the urge to give her a disgusted look. "Kitty," he pleaded.

"I don't like the idea of just going off and spending your money," she said, Oliver sighed.

"Fine, then I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"'Course I will. Then it'll be like I'm giving you gift." Katie smiled.

"I like gifts."

"I know you do," he said. "Do you know what I like?"

"Yes." She reached out and stroked his bare chest.

"Besides that."

"Oh."

"Having you sleep next to me." Katie smiled brightly and took the hand that Oliver extended to her. He pulled her back into the bed room.

"But Oliver, what about my book?" she asked.

"You're kidding, right?"

-- 2 months later--

Even though Oliver was an avid fan of dawn practices he did in fact enjoy sleeping. Ever since Katie had moved in with him sleeping had become immensely more enjoyable for Oliver. He could fall asleep seconds after laying down next to her. She was like the teddy bear that he could not get to sleep without. Even on the rare occasion that Katie would not be sleeping next to him he still found sleeping to be one of his favorite things to do. Other than Quidditch, of course.

Now, ever since Katie had gotten pregnant, Oliver had been having a very hard time getting a good night sleep. This, as expected, confused him greatly. As far as he knew the lack of sleep happened after the baby was born. The problem that he was having was that every time Katie got up at night he was worried that she was going to leave the flat.

He was also worried, subconsciously, that she was going to go into labor while he was sleeping. Peacefully unaware that his child was being brought into the world. If there was one thing that Oliver did not want to miss it was the birth of his child.

Katie had just entered into the ninth month of her pregnancy and Oliver could see her getting bigger everyday. He fussed over her the way he did at the beginning of her pregnancy. He worried about her while he was at work and went back to the flat every chance he could to check on her. Well, he did that until she told him to, "Cut it the fuck out."

Oliver was enjoying his sleep, as he usually did, until he felt a good bit of weight leave the bed. He groped at Katie's side of the bed, looking for her with his hands, but to no avail. She had gotten up. Oliver propped himself up on his elbows and waited. He knew that he would not get back to sleep until Katie got back in bed, relaxed by his side.

He yawned and willed himself to stay awake. With each yawn his eyes squinted shut and he found it increasingly hard to open them again. Oliver soon laid back down and slowly drifted almost to sleep. He was jerked violently from this peaceful state when he heard Katie scream:

"Oliver!"

He sat up straight in bed before running into the loo. Katie was bent over, leaning on the sink for support holding her swollen belly. She looked at him with tears of pain in her eyes. "I think it's time," she said. Oliver's eyes widened with fear and nerves.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, bloody now. Will you help me to St. Mungo's or not? This baby isn't going to wait for you!" she snapped.

"Yes, right," Oliver looked around for something to grab. They should take something with them to the hospital, right?

"Oliver," Katie said, her tone had softened considerably.

"Yes, Kitty Kat."

"First, I want you to get dressed, then you will help me get dressed. You will grab our wands, help me out the door and Apparate us to the damn hospital. Now get moving," she ordered. Oliver did exactly what she said except he helped her back in bed before he did anything.

Once they were both dressed and Oliver had both of their wand tucked securely in his pocket, he helped her out of their flat. They stood in the cold hallway for a second before disappearing with a pop. They reappeared in the St. Mungo's maternity ward, a place that Oliver had become familiar with during the nine months of Katie's pregnancy.

The two expecting parents were shown into a private room and the medi-witch helped Katie into the hospital bed. She cast a spell on Katie to dull the pain and left the room to fetch the Healer. Katie gave Oliver a heartfelt smile before drifting to sleep from the spell and exhaustion.

"Oliver," she whispered before sleep set in.

"Yes, Kitty Kat?" he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Did you get my book?" 


End file.
